


SteelDollS is Sad

by SteelDollS



Series: Magical Mary Sue 'S' [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Boys Kissing, Broken Friendships, Come Inflation, Comfort Sex, Coming Out, Coming to terms with being gay, Consensual, Creampie, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Deliberate Badfic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Gakupo is an Eggplant ghost, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Heroic OC, Hugging, Humor, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Male Mary Sue, Mary Sue, Men Crying, Negitoro, OC is Master, OC is a Vocaloid, OC is perfect, Orange juice - Freeform, Out of Character, Past Abuse, Public Sex, Romance, Sadness, Sleeping Together, Tears, Vampire Sex, Yaoi, Yuri, all of the homo, bedazzled nutsack, oversized cocks, yaoi hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amazing and perfect OC, "S" returns and is very sad. Can the Vocaloids cheer their Master and number one Vocaloid up? Will S find true love with Kaito after all? Warnings: sadness, OC is a Mary Sue, OOCness, intentionally bad, tears, and sexual yaoi content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SteelDollS is Sad

"Guys. I am sad." S walked into the room with his head bowed downwards and his eyes cast downawards too. Everybody looked up in shock.

"No! why are you sad Master this is terrible" Rin pressed her palms against Lens and great big crystal tears welled in her blue eyes and spilled down her cheeks like twin rivers. Who could have done this to S this was terrible, everything was aweul and she started to sob as Len clung to her ang cried too. "You are perfect Master, Len hicupped misebaly.

why would anywyone let you be sad. Everybody loves you as soon as they m--meeeeet you" Crying harder Gakupo's spirit in the form of an eggplant floated close and hugged both the Kagamines too as they wailed and cried together. It was a horrible scene and the roo began to fill with so much sadness and so many tears that they Vocaloids were in danger of drowning. So S picked them up and put them on top of the bookshelves and they were saved, but everyne was still very sad.

"Master!" Kaito sloshed through the river of tears and slammed open the door, panting and holding his thighs as he bent over to catch his bretsh from runing. He looked up with tears in his eyes, very worried "I heard that yuo were very sad. Please. Tell me what happened. I love you almost as much as ice cream... no... even more than ice cream. I can't stand to see you sad, you are like my personal hero and I love you so much."

ith the door open, a lot of the tears flowed out and the flood abated a little bit, so the Vocaloids could come down off the bookshelves. Master looked downwards once more.

Thanks you guys. I don't want you to be sad for me. Just you love is enough," S said quietly, his gorgeous shimmering hair hiding his eyes as he tried to shoulder the enormous burden of sadness all by himself. "Actually something very sad just happened to me. I know I havent mentined it before, because that would be troubling fo everyone. But I have a very stormy past. Lots of bad things and trauma have happened to me. I dont blame those responsible though.

"Oh! Master..!" Len's lower lip trembled and he reached out to grab S's sleeve sadly. Although S never talked about such matters he and the other Vocaloids knew that there was a dark past behind this amazing man. "You can tell us. We will not stop caring about you because of that stuff. Please, can we help, Master?" Rin asked too, still crying sadly.

"Thanks guys... I don't know..." S said quietly.

"Please Master tell us what heppend" Meiko put her hand on Masters shoulder and smiled through her tears. S was so brave and strong even though he didn't think so. He was the best Vocaloid in the world. It was easy to see how everybody loved him and how he was the number one Vocaloid on the charts now even surpassing Miku from 2 hours after recording his first majestic single. It had only been a week since S moved in with everybody but their worlds all revolved around him now.

And if anybody hurt S, all the Vocaloids would beat them up. Her fist clenched and shook in resolve as she silently let tears flow down her face for S. The beer can in her hand crushed a little and some beer spilled out. S grabbed her hand warmly and smiled at her.

"Don't cry Meiko, also you are wasting your beeer, you can drink it, please, I want you to have it." S smiled even though his heart felt broken. All the Vocaloids were moved. "I want some beer too, Master" Rin said, jealous. "No Rin

you can't have beer yet, you can have orange juice." And so S brought everybody orange juice by tthe help of a robin that fluttered near. The robin fluttered its wings and everyone sat down in a circle holding their drinks as S began his story.

"A long time ago I was very young," S began.

"No!" Miku gasped and put her hand to her mouth. S smiled down at her, his smile was like sunbeams.

"Yes Miku! I was," Miku still looked disbelief, and that made S smile more, and everyones cying hearts were warmed by the sight. "Good job Miku," Gakupo's eggpant spirit whispered in her ear and Miku smiled through her tears.

"Anyways. I had a traumatic past. A lot of stuff happned to me. Some of it was abuse. Some of it was trauma. A person I was responsible for, died in my arms and I could not help. I was starved to the point where once I was forced to eat my own fles h because I was so hungry. I have undergone a lot of things. I try not to think about it much."

The vocaloids all gasped in horror. They knew bad stuff had happened but that was kind of bad stuff S was describing. Kaito tried to imagine a life without ice cream like that and he started to cry again. S held him close to his chest to comfort the crying bluenette, loving the softness of his hair and his warmth aginst him.

"Kaito I have to tell you this. I love you." Kaito looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Master..?" He blushed lightly and stared at S with shimmering eyes. He loved Mster back a lot. But S was very straight, so he didn't try to force his love on the amazing man. He was just happy when he could be close to S.

"Something very sad happened to me today that made me think about a lot of thing,s and about my stormy past which I will not get into here beyond those few things. Actually, today. I lost a friend I admired very much." S bent his head again and the shadows concealed his sadness. His hair moved slightly in a wind from somewhere, making the fragrance of vanilla and nutmeg and masculinety waft through the room. It smelled pretty good and everybody breathed in deep and cleared their nasal passages.

"I am sorry, MAster. Did they die?" Meiko asked softly. S shook his head.

"No, I just found out that I was the only one who thought we were friends. Actually, I have something to admit. Although I am a number 1 Vocaloid now, that was not always the case. I know- in my heart, I was always a number Vocaloid Miku" S stopped Miku from her shocked disagreement. "I know you think I am the best everybody but, it is you guys who are the best. I have actually secretly been a fan of yours forever! I even joined a fan club!"

S stood majestically and gestured his hands widely! He knocked over an orange juice and it soaked into Len's lap. But the other Vocaloids just gasped. Really?!

"It is the truth." S sat calmly back down and Rin tried to lick the orange juice off of Len's body where it spilled. He blushed and fought at her and pulled her hair, a huge blush on his cheeks as he told her to stop it, but Rin loves oranges so she didn't stop until she licked it all and then stripped his clothes off and licked those too. The commotion was a background noise as S continued to speak calmly.

"Actually, only today did I go to tht club... for the very last time. ever." S's voice was so sofr that everyone had to lean forwards to strain to hear it. Kaito wrapped his hands around S and hugged the man. "For a while now, I have been feeling worse there when I go. There is a sexism at work, but... I didn't think it really had to do with me for a long time. I thought it was okay, and I could deal with it and live with it. There was a rule of..."

S paused and a bated silence was in the room as the Vocaloids leaned even more forwards. Luka lost her balanc and sprawled on Len's lap while he had no pants on because she leaned too far. He squeaked and tried to slap his hands over his crotch but ended up slapping Luka's nose and busting it. She grinned and held her nosebleed with a little grin and some drool on the side of her mouth as she laughed a little with the sound of cocks in her mouth. Miku looked pissed and smacked Len with a leek and shoved him into Meiko. Rin shoved Meiko away and dumped more oragne juice on Len and Len screamed NNOOO

"Guys! You are not listening!" Kaito scolded, a little angry!

"We're sorry Kaito, we'll behave" Gakupo whispered as an eggplant ghost.

"And so, I lost my friend that way." S concluded sadly.

"Wait Master. What was the rule?" Rin asked suddenly. "We couldn't hear that part of your story, I am very sorry. Also I am out of orange jucie" She began to cry.

"It was a rule of "no yaoi," Rin. Don't cry, it was not your fault. I care about you" S said softly and hugged her until she stopped crying.

"But why is that a problem? You're very straight, Master?" Kaito said quietly. He looked at the ground, ashamed. S shook his head and his hair shimmered magically.

"Kaito... that is what I have to tell you. This person who was my friend was always saying things like, yaoi is disgusting. That it's dirty. But, I came to realize that love is love, Kaito. I can't feel okay with saying only one kind of love is alright. So that is why... I love you unconditionally. I love you, Kaito. Being around someone who thinks that yaoi is dirty... it's like being around someone telling me that my love for you is dirty. Maybe I am not so very very straight... after all... Kaito..." S said softer and softer until his beautiful voice that sounded like insects inside someone's skull eating their brains with pinching little mouthparts and a lot of crawly legs faded out. Kaito's eyes grew larger and larger.

"M...master... Does this mean..?" Kaito asked softly. He reached out one blue-tipped perfect hand to S. Alll the Vocaloids gathered around to watch the two of them as Kaito touched Masters face gently. "Does this mean... it is ok to be together now?"

"Kaito... I have left that group. And that person who I thought we were friends smiled and told me that they didn't care I had this sadness. Although I love you, that doesn't mean I didn't love them too as a friend. But that friendship love was not returned. But you? Kaito, you have always loved me back? Even before I was okay with myself and my love with you and love for you! I don't want to hold back and tell you I can't be with you anymore! Kaito!"

S cried loudly and clutched the bluenette to him, squishing his face against his warm and rock hard chest covered with soft and perfecy flawless skin. Kaito's eyes welled up with tears and Master tilted his head to kiss Kaito.

S smiled through his tears and his tears and Kaito's tears mixed. "Let's do yaoi, Kaito. Together."

"Master!" Kaito cried in joy and embraced the perfect man with happiness that filled his heart until he thought he would die or explode into a confetti of lots of tiny ice cream cones. Len nudged Rin in the ribs and grinned at her. It was a happy ending after all.

"I love you Kaito," S said quietly, his beautiful eyes shining and his vampire fangs glistening in a big smile as he took Kaito's pants off and gently prepared his back entrnce. "I want to look in your eyes as I take you for out first time together, look at me, my beautiful ice cream loving man. Touch me with yaoi and I will yaoi hands all over you. You are the one I love."

S's giant yaoi hands caressed Kaito all over and he shivered in want and need. He cried out as his Master the number 1 Vocaloid prepared his body and started to slide his huge cock inside, it was 14 and 5/316th inches long and 4 inches wide and Kaito's eyes pricked with tears, it was so big! But it felt really good, and he screamed as S hit his prostate on the first try.

"Oh, god... S!" Kaito cried out loudly and grabbed at his own hair from the sensations. S groaned and panted, it felt too good, it felt perfectly incredible! 

"Kaito!" S cried out along with Kaito. "Please! Yes... call out my name again! Call out for me! I love you!" He slammed his hips forward, making a suction noise and shuddering along the whole length of his muscular body. His fangs glistened wetly from need and crazed lust and he sank them deep into Kaito's neck as he pushed all the way back inside, again and again. "I love you!"

"S! S! I love you, please! Please! Ahhhhh! It's too much, I can't!" Kaito screamed and spasmed as he came with the biggest orgasm ever, spraying his spunk everywhere in a gorgeous arc of white beauty. "Please bite me, I love youuuu!"

S snarled, his glistening fangs stained a beautiful red as his scrotum shone in the light of the room from his bedazzled sack. It formed a rainbow that played all across the room crazily as he screamed with his mouth full and came so hard into Kaito that the bluenette's stomach filled up with it to enormous proportions, and cum suddenly sprayed from Kaito's nose and mouth and eye sockets because he was completely filled with the sticky love potion. S could taste his own cum in Kaito's blood as he sucked the last little bit of deliciousness and panted, pulling away from his lover, completely spent for at least 5 minutes.

Kaito's face was covered with the cum that had sprayed out of his face and he tried to blink it away, completely exhausted but looking like he would cry from happiness. He opened his arms leadenly to welcome S into them. S lay down and cuddled Kaito close forcefully, sompletely spent.

"I will love you forever, Kaito, I will never think that our love is dirty again." S whispered to a Kaito whose eyes were closed in exhausted, blissful sleep against his chest. He stroked Kaito's soft hair and wiped the cum from his face, love apparent in his shimmering green eyes as he held the bluenette close.

All the Vocaloids smiled at each other. Miku smiled the biggest of all of them and held hands with Luka as they walked from the room.

"Master may be sad again sometime, but as long as Kaito loves him, even if his friends turn out to hurt him again, he will never be completely sad or alone from now on?" Luka smiled back at Miku. She had loved the girl a long time, and S had brought them together. Her mouth that felt like it was full of cocks kissed the teal haired pigtailed girl deeply, and she pressed her breasts softly against Miku's.

"It will be okay, Miku. Master is not the only one who has someone who loves him, either." Luka smiled happily and closed her eyes once again as Miku looked at her with love and tumbled with her onto their bed, pulling them close.

"Len? I want to be stronger," Rin said from atop a cliff, dangling her legs over the side and kicking them back and forth. "I want to be like Master and like Kaito and Luka. Do you think I can do it?" Len turned with a smile to his sister and nodded his head, his hair blowing golden in the wind at the top of the canyon.

"Yes Rin. I think you can." Rin turned and smiled at Len. "But you have to eat less oranges and eat more protein." Rin frowned.

"Hmm." She said thoughtfully, and gazed out onto the horizon as the sun broke with the dawn.

THE END


End file.
